Nine Months of Solitude
by Finntastic17
Summary: Prequel to 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks...'. Once Rachel finds out she is pregnant, she goes to tell Finn only to break up with him. So she spends her nine months in NY anxiously and fearfully awaiting the birth of her baby. Can she handle being a single mom?
1. Prologue: Thirty Six Hours

**Rumor has it that most of you would read anything to do with 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love', hands-down, one of the best Finchel stories ever! And yes, I am quoting some of the reviews I have received, both on 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love' and 'In the End, It's Right'. The most wonderful idea struck me yesterday as I finished writing the last author's note of 'In the End, It's Right' and I asked you all about it: should I write a prequel to the events that took place in 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'? Unable to get this idea out of my head and having many reviews giving me approval, I just had to write it down. So here is the prologue to the prequel to 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'. This story is called 'Nine Months of Solitude', as it follows Rachel during her first pregnancy as she prepared to become a single mom. This story will focus solely on Rachel, and only Rachel. There will be no other point of views. Finn will only be around for the prologue and first two chapters (remember they broke up when Rachel was only two months along?). I hope it doesn't bother you much. The bright side is, we get to watch Rachel go from fearing motherhood to accepting it, from struggling to get over Finn to coping without Finn. And there will be more of Priscilla in this story! Yay! I know some of you might not like her as much because of what a (insert swear word of choice here) to Finn, but she really isn't that bad. She's just a bit sarcastic and has very good comebacks for every situation. She cares about Rachel; she doesn't want to see her hurt again. There will be nine chapters in this story (one for each month of Rachel's pregnancy) and I am still debating whether or not there should be an epilogue. So, without further adue, I present to you…the prologue of 'Nine Months of Solitude'! The prologue is entitled 'Thirty-Six Hours'.**

Finn's visit was very much out-of-the-blue. Rachel had been doing some paint touch-ups when she heard a knock on the front door. She grimaced; she looked terrible. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing short jean shorts and a tank top, despite the coolish weather.

Reluctantly, Rachel went to the answer the door, suspecting it would be her best friend Priscilla or her confused neighbor once again asking if she had any idea where her dead husband, Phil, was. But she instead saw Finn's face when she opened the door. He flashed her his trademark smile and leaned against the doorframe.

"You look hot." Were the first words that came out of Finn's mouth. For once, Rachel found herself unable to talk; she was speechless. Her dads had always told her that actions speak louder then words, so she instead thrust herself into Finn's arms. He picked her up in the air, his grin growing wider as he heard her shrill laugh fill the atmosphere. Then he placed her back on the floor and kissed her passionately. She grinned as their lips moved with the rhythm of their heartbeats. Finally, she pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, breathless.

"Visiting you." He grinned. "I'm on my way to Maine to look after my grandpa; he fell, apparently, and Mom is busy with work."

"How kind of you." Rachel said softly, a smile lighting up her face.

"I don't have much longer here." He frowned. "The flight attendant said I would have thirty-six hours with you before I have to go. How long is that, anyways?"

"A little over a day." Rachel giggled.

"I'm gonna make sure that all thirty-six of those hours are spent with you." Finn told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her petite body close to his.

"Where else would you go?" Rachel teased. Finn chuckled and they kissed again.

-glee!-

"You aren't taking me to a Broadway show, are you?" Finn asked skeptically as they walked down the busy streets of New York.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed. "Had I known in advance, we could've gone to see a lovely rendition of _West Side Story_. But your surprise visit made that impossible." She grinned as she stopped him outside a small, charming diner named _Charlotte's Web_. Finn frowned at the sign.

"Isn't that the name of a book?" He asked. Rachel nodded her head and smiled dreamily.

"It was one of my favorites when I was little. Before I could read, my dads would read a chapter to me each night. And then when I finally could read, I read it by myself." She grinned. "I was on my way to rehearsal one day when I saw this sign. I hadn't had any breakfast, as I had been in a rush, but the sign caught my attention. It brought back childhood memories, and I just felt the need to explore." She grinned. "They have good coffee here." Finn smiled and kissed her on the head.

"You're adorable." He whispered. Politely, Finn grabbed the door for her and held it open. Blushing, Rachel walked inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, they were once again arm in arm.

They both got plain coffee to go, Rachel promising that she had cream and sugar back at her apartment. Then they continued back to Rachel's apartment complex, moving slower then time itself, enjoying the moment together (knowing they wouldn't have another one for quite a few months).

"You want to go to Central Park?" Rachel asked shyly, turning to face Finn. He smiled and nodded his head, knowing 'yes' was probably the best answer. The coffee was forgotten, and the young couple continued through the busy streets of New York until they reached their destination. Of course, Central Park was crowded. They took a seat on an empty bench and talked to one another about their lives.

"I've missed you." Rachel said softly. Finn smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"I missed you, too, Rach." He whispered. They kissed again. He was surprised at how desperate and needy Rachel's kiss was. It had been at least five months since they saw each other last, and daily phone calls and texts did nothing to satisfy their hunger for each other. They were two twenty-one-year-old people madly in love.

Finn was the one to pull away from her. She blushed and smiled and they continued to talk to one another, catching up on things going on with one another's lives. Rachel told him that after her successful run doing _Wicked_, she had been offered a role in a rendition of _Hairspray_, but Rachel wasn't satisfied with the role they had offered her (she had been offered the role of an extra in an ensemble, with her amazing talent!) and turned down the offer.

"That sounds just like you." He murmured, kissing her on the head. She blushed and they continued to talk about their lives. A while later, they left Central Park and walked around the large city aimlessly, sightseeing and pointing out places that had been significant to their relationship since she had moved there.

The sky went from being cloudy gray to dark gray with streaks of orange showing through. It was getting late, so they started to walk back to her apartment. By the time they reached the complex, it was nearly dark. Because of the bright city lights, you could rarely see the stars. But tonight, Rachel could see a few of them glittering dully in the night sky.

Tired from their long walk, Rachel instantly collapsed on the couch when they arrived. She still couldn't believe that so much time had passed. It seemed as though Finn had just arrived, but in reality, he would be leaving in just a few more hours. Finn took a seat next to her, exhausted as well. A brilliant idea sparked in Rachel's mind. With her heart racing, she sat up and smiled at Finn. She wasn't so tired anymore.

"We need to do something to commemorate this visit." Rachel said softly. Finn frowned, confused; what the hell did commemorate mean? He thought for a moment, and using context clues (just as his middle school teachers had suggested all those years ago), he guessed the meaning of the word had something to do with remembering stuff. He'd remember to look it up in the dictionary app on his iPod.

"Wasn't sightseeing around New York enough?" Finn asked; he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep. Rachel's gaze fell a little, but she refused to give up. She leaned forward and grinned slyly.

"You'll love it." She promised in a whisper. Finn frowned as he watched Rachel stand up and beckon him to her bedroom; was she going to let him sleep on the bed this time? He hoped so; her couch was too small for him to sleep on. With a sigh, Finn reluctantly got to his feet and followed his tiny girlfriend to her room. She jumped onto the bed, the same sly smile on her face. Finn was beginning to grow very suspicious… what exactly did Rachel want to do?

Rachel noticed Finn's confused expression and rolled her eyes. She remembered that actions always spoke louder then words, so she slowly stood up and walked over to him. Drawing both arms behind his neck, she placed the most fiery, passionate kiss she could manage on his lips.

Finn was shocked; Rachel never initiated any heated making out like this before. He always had to practically force her to do anything remotely intimate. But tonight, she seemed to have let everything go. As she gently guided him to the bed, he found himself having to literally scream 'mailman' in his head. She wanted to go all the way; she was finally ready to give herself to him.

"Mailman?" Rachel breathed, pulling away. Finn nodded his head, unprepared as Rachel pressed her lips to his again.

"You sure you want to do this, Rach?" He whispered as she nuzzled his ear.

"I couldn't be more positive." She said softly. With a wide grin, Finn reached his hand up her shirt and fumbled around with the clasp of her bra. He was glad he came to visit. And Rachel was glad she was finally ready to take the biggest step in their relationship.

-glee!-

Finn returned to his small apartment in Columbus, Ohio two and a half weeks later. His visit to Maine wasn't what was on his mind; the whole time away from home had been thinking about Rachel and those thirty-six hours together. It was the first time Rachel had allowed herself to get intimate with him. It made him regret leaving the next morning.

The calls and texts they exchanged began to dwindle, but Finn thought it was something else. Maybe Rachel just didn't have anything to say, for once. Maybe she was getting over the initial feeling that night had brought her.

Either way, Finn paid no attention to it. Those thirty-six hours became known as 'thirty-six hours of perfection' to him.

But to Rachel, the last event had been a mistake. For here she was, lying on her bathroom floor against the cool tile, sobbing to herself. And next to her was a cheap home pregnancy test. The results were positive.

**And that's how Rachel became pregnant. Funny how the first time she decides to become intimate with Finn, she ends up expecting a child. I thought I would put a funny twist on the pregnancy. And yes, it took Rachel five years to decide to give up her v-card. At least she didn't wait until she was twenty-five like she said in Grilled Cheesus XD. So what do you think? Is this story off to a good start? I am always open to suggestions! Don't hesitate to send me a message! Please like my Facebook page, called 'Finntastic17- Fanfiction', read my other stories (I'm assuming you've read 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love' and are reading 'In the End, It's Right', so I won't advertise those, but please read 'The Other Way Around', 'The Only Hope for Me is You', and 'Bury Me in Black'). Also, I have a website! The link is on my Facebook page. Now, the most important thing I ask my wonderful readers to do: REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1: The First Month

**And now we begin the story with Rachel's first month. There is one mention of Finn in this chapter…he talks to Rachel on the phone. But, besides the break up in the next chapter, that will be the last time Finn will be mentioned in this story. So Rachel's first month is very uneventful, but after the second month, things will begin to pick up a little. And now, we begin. This chapter is conveniently entitled 'The First Month'.**

Rachel woke up the next morning on her couch. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, standing up and groggily making her way to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying all last night. The thing was, she couldn't quite remember _**why**_ she had been crying. She sighed and took a shower and got herself dressed. As she brushed her teeth, she came across a box for a home pregnancy test. And then she remembered why she had been crying: she was pregnant. Rachel Berry, who promised to abstain from sex until she was twenty-five, was pregnant. And to make matters worse, Finn was all the way back in Columbus, Ohio. And there was no way he would move to New York with her just yet.

Her bottom lip began to quiver and she closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't start crying again. She didn't know when she'd see Finn again, but she knew that she wasn't going to tell him her news over the phone or through a text message. This was something she would have to tell him in person.

The holidays were two months away, and Rachel knew they always saw each other on during the holidays, not matter how busy they were. So she would be dealing with this new revelation on her own for two months…unless Finn paid another impulsive visit to her (which she doubted would happen).

She stepped out of her bathroom and walked off to the kitchen, making herself a light breakfast. As she ate, she thought. Everything still seemed so unreal. She was scared of being a mother, afraid she would turn out like her mom did. And yet, at the same time, it enlightened her. Having a kid with Finn might not be so bad…they would be a family then. And Rachel wanted nothing more then to start a family with Finn.

She cast a quick glance at her stomach, frowning. Being pregnant meant she wouldn't be able to perform. And being unable to perform meant she wouldn't win any awards or become famous. And after the baby she was born, being a star would be so much harder.

Her head fell into her hands with a sigh. She was only a twenty-one-year-old aspiring Broadway actress. Her career had just begun. And now, because of one careless night, her dreams were falling apart.

She began regretting giving herself to Finn that one night. She should have thought things through; they should have used protection. They were thoughtless and much too eager to become closer to one another. And now, because of their actions, Rachel was paying the price.

As the day continued, Rachel found herself becoming much too bored. So she pulled out her laptop and brought up the Internet. And thus, her research began. She searched Google and found many helpful websites with supportive facts and tips. She was relieved to find a website stating that not all home pregnancy tests were accurate and could sometimes give false information. So Rachel hoped this would be her case.

Of course, it wasn't. A week or two passed, and her morning sickness began. The food cravings and mood swings started up not long after, and finally, she gained three pounds. And when she finally got the guts to visit a doctor, she got the news she feared: she was, in fact, pregnant.

Rachel was surprised at how calmly she had reacted to the news. Of course, she had been fearing it was true, but she had convincing herself that the test she had taken was false. So when she returned home, she collapsed on her bed and cried. How would she tell her dads? How would she tell her friends? And most importantly, how would she tell Finn?

She had already decided long before when she first suspected she was pregnant to tell Finn the next time she saw him: the holidays. But Rachel began to wonder if she could hold up until then. She needed to see him sooner. She needed to talk to him about her situation.

Ever since she had taken the home pregnancy test, her calls to Finn had dwindled and turned into nothing. She rarely texted him, afraid, that she would accidentally tell him her latest news. But today…today was different. She was falling apart, and the only person who could pull her back together was Finn. So she called him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey." He said smoothly. Rachel bit her lip; hearing his voice made her want to cry.

"Hey." She managed to say. "How are you?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Fine." She said in a soft voice.

"I haven't heard from you in a while." He continued. "I thought you were, like, mad at me or something."

"I've been really busy. I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh." There was a long pause and Rachel closed her eyes. "Rachel, are you feeling alright? You don't sound too good." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

_Now, Rachel. Tell him now. You're pregnant with his kid._ "I'm fine." She managed to choke out. "I just…I really miss you."

"Aw, babe, I miss you, too." She could almost see Finn's trademark smile. Maybe calling him wasn't the best idea. "But hey, December is almost here. And I'm gonna be getting tickets to come see you. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispered. "Is there anyway…that maybe…I could see you sooner?" The words were foreign to her. This wasn't her mind talking; it was her heart. There was a short pause on the other end before Finn spoke again.

"You sure you're okay, Rach?"

"I'm not so sure anymore." Rachel admitted in a quiet voice. Her mind was screaming at her now.

"I wish I could come, but I'm really busy down here. My boss made me pick up an extra shift at work and my mom's not doing too good right now. She's dealing with my grandpa and stuff. I want to come see you, but I really can't." When she didn't say anything, he continued. "But I'll be there right on December tenth, okay? That's only two weeks away. Can you hold up till then?"

"I…I think so." She stuttered in a quiet voice. "It's just…there's a lot going on in my life right now, and I really need you."

"Did someone die?"

"No!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, can you tell me right now?"

"No." Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. "I need to tell you in person. I need to be able to see you."

"I really want to come see you, babe, but I can't. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Rachel lied, a tear cascading down her cheek. "I have to go now.

"Rachel—"

"Bye, Finn."

"I love you." He said before she hung up. She sighed.

"I love you, too." And then she hung up.

-glee!-

A few weeks later, Rachel decided to visit her best friend, Priscilla. They had met in college. Although Priscilla was a dancer, she wasn't that bad of a singer. But Priscilla disagreed and focused her career on her dancing.

"Rachel!" Priscilla exclaimed as she opened the door to her apartment. She wrapped her up in a tight hug and let out an excited laugh. "It's been forever, hasn't it?" Rachel snorted, pulling away.

"It's been a week."

"A week too long." Priscilla grinned and walked Rachel inside. Something about the overly energetic dancer really made Rachel calm down. She forgot about Finn and her pregnancy and the other hardships in her life.

"So how have you been?" Priscilla asked, smiling.

"Fine." She smiled weakly and took a seat on her couch. "I've been so busy lately. My apartment's a mess after I decided to do those paint touch ups."

"You and your pointless home improvement projects." Priscilla sighed, shaking her head.

"It gives me something to do." Rachel protested, frowning. "I've been bored off my ass lately."

"Then you should come hang out with me!" Priscilla exclaimed. "We can go and hit the town. I can't let you become the sad couch potato spinster that spends all day watch reruns of _Grey's Anatomy_ and doin stupid home improvement projects."

"I hate that show." Rachel frowned. "And I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, who lives all the way in Columbus." Priscilla rolled her eyes. " We live in New York, Rachel. The city that never sleeps! Don't tell me that there isn't anything to do!" Rachel rolled her eyes and frowned at Priscilla.

"I never said that there wasn't anything to do."

"Good. Then let's go out sometime this week." Priscilla beamed. Rachel sighed; there was no point in arguing with her now.

"Fine." Rachel agreed, exasperated. Priscilla grinned and they talked about what they would do and began planning out their night. After a while, Rachel returned to her house, feeling relieved and much better then she had that month.

She paused at her calendar and stared at the date. It was the fifth of December. She had officially made it through her first month of being pregnant. And she was now beginning her second. She grinned, feeling much more confident then she had in weeks. And then she went online and bought tickets to the next flight to Columbus.

**So what did you think? Rachel should not have purchased those tickets to Columbus…we all know what happens there. In fact, this will be the third time I'm writing the break up scene XD. The first chapter of 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love' has Rachel's point of view on the break up, and the fourteenth chapter has Finn's point of view. This will be told in Rachel's point of view, but with much more detail. And we get to see what happens to Rachel after she leaves his apartment. I guess that's it. Please like my Facebook fanpage and read my other stories. Also, if you've been reading my other story 'The Other Way Around', expect an update by Wednesday, since I haven't updated that story in forever. Oh, and most importantly…REVIEW!**


	3. RIP Cory Monteith

My fellow Gleeks.

Today truly is a saddening and heartbreaking day. There are no words I can think of to console the sadness that wells up in my heart as I listen to 'Don't Stop Believing' yet again. Cory Monteith was a wonderful man with a beautiful heart and soul. He changed a lot of our lives and taught us many things. For many of us, it was easy to identify with such a magnificent young man. He did such great things for everyone. And the way he loved Lea Michele, both as Finn Hudson on Glee and Cory Monteith in the real world, was remarkable. It goes to show that good guys do exist, for he truly was one of them.

I was bullied a lot throughout middle school and part of high school, as I have yet to finish (I graduate this year). It was depressing and a very hard time for me. I ended up curling up in this shell and remaining hidden from the world as I feared being hurt again. Then Glee came…I instantly fell in love with its characters, its lessons, and its stories. I identified the most with Rachel, but I fell in love with Finn:). I loved how he loved Rachel, and it made me feel loved in a way. That's how powerful Cory was as an actor…he made someone as insignificant as me feel special. He was my first celebrity crush and helped me set my standards for men. If they're not like Finn, then they're not worth it…lol. It seems unrealistic, yes, but at the same time…it's not.

Cory Monteith was my hero. I could not thank him more for what he's done for me. Though he will never truly know, he did make such a huge difference in my life, and for that, I am grateful. I hope he finds peace where he is now3 and my heart, of course, goes out to his family and Lea. God bless, and don't stop believing. Stay tuned this week for an update of some of my stories in honor and in memory and dedicated to Cory Monteith.

Rachel Berry on Glee once said that being a part of something special made you special. It was later repeated in season two by Finn Hudson when he and Rachel were fighting. He asked if she considered them to be a part of something special.

Cory, you are forever in the hearts of millions of fans. You have clarified the meaning of special for us, and you will always be a part of something special.

~Finntastic17

RIP Cory Monteith 7/14/13. You will be missed.


End file.
